A Chance to Start Again
by LadyElaide
Summary: To travel back in time to rewrite the past on the wishes of a dead man. Magneto hardly felt it was necessary or rather he couldn't bear to see Charles before he ruined him, before he broke Charles completely. To change the future was one thing but to rid oneself of so much guilt was another thing entirely.
1. To Re-Write the Past

To Re-Write the Past

Stark Tower. Recently rebuilt after the fiasco that Loki and his Chitauri brought about to New York City, and instead of being able to finally relax, Tony has a bunch of mutants standing in his lab.

"So Professor Charles Xavier, as stated in his last will and testimony wanted to send Magneto back in time to possibly change the course of the future, using my machine. Have I got this right so far?"

"Yes" Storm nodded, not seeing much else to add. After the battle in San Francisco, her and Hank finally approached the subject of the Professor's will. Everything was done accordingly, the school and grounds going to Storm and personal items distributed among his fellow mutants. The subject of Magneto coming up was something none of them had even thought about.

"How did he even know about my machine, oh wait, telepathic mutant. Speaking of which, is there no mutant who could just do it for you?"

Beast steps forward to answer, taking over from Storm who had explained the situation to Tony Stark and his guest Bruce Banner, who at the moment was standing closely by the said time machine, fiddling around with different contraptions.

"Not that we know of. Since Charles' is gone there is no one to operate Cerebro - "

"You're mutant tracking system thingy" Tony interjects.

"Yes. Cerebro was built so that Charles could expand his telepathy to reach out to mutants in need, to find them and bring them back to the school. We have no idea if there is a mutant out there capable of manipulating time, let alone to travel to a precise date in the past."

"But we don't even know if the machine works properly, it hasn't been tested yet, it's just been finished" Bruce speaks his concerns, walking towards the group now.

"The Professor believes it will work, so it will work" Wolverine at long last joins in the conversation, he had been leaning against the far wall, arms crossed, thinking he'd let the others talk it over while he watched Magneto who had also decided to let the other mutants work it out. Logan didn't see why he had to watch Magneto; he was no threat now without his powers.

"Hate to be a mood killer, but your Professor's dead" Stark voiced.

"Watch it bub." Wolverine slowly let his adamantium claws protrude.

"Logan" Storm warned.

"I don't know why you seem so keen arguing about this" Magneto spoke at last, fed up of his old adversary's xmen explaining their reasoning's, let alone having been dragged here against his will "Whatever Charles' plans were I don't want any part of."

Just as Logan's claws were aimed at Tony, they were now directed at Magneto, facing up against the once mutant "Don't you want the Professor to still be alive, after all, it was your fault he died."

Magneto did not answer, simply laughed at the metal coming from the mutant's hands that he used to so easily be able to manipulate. "Then travel with me Wolverine. Make sure I don't do anything I shouldn't. Or are you too afraid to jump into that untested machine?"

Wolverine turned to the rest of the people standing in the lab.

"It could work" Bruce is the first to voice his opinion "The Professor and Magneto don't know you from that time. If it has to be a mutant that goes with him."

"We could send Cap, give him a treat being back in his old time." Tony suggests. A playful smile spread across his face.

"Steve's from the forties Tony, not the sixties." Bruce points out.

"Meh, worth a try."

"It's settled then" Logan looks towards Tony "Stark, start it up."

"You're the boss" Tony mockingly salutes as he and Bruce go to their needed positions to activate the machine.

"Logan, are you sure?" Storm asks, approaching where Wolverine and Magneto now stand, Logan having dragged Magneto into place with himself inside the machine, with only a small amount of struggle from the ex-villain.

"There should be no side effects when you get there" Bruce begins to explain.

"If they get there" Tony half heartily jokes. Bruce just continues.

"You'll have exactly 24 hours as we haven't figured out how to stabilise a longer time period yet."

Storm speaks again, her attention aimed at Magneto "Remember what the Professor wants, let his younger self know what's going to happen in the future."

"And what exactly shall I tell him, that's he's doomed to die at the hands of one of his xmen." Magneto grins.

"Just show him everything, the Professor" she halts "the younger Professor will know what to do."

"Do we even know what are Professor wanted from this?" Wolverine asks from his position.

"Only one way to find out." Storm replies before nodding to Bruce.

"Everyone stand back. Tony" Bruce looks to his colleague and friend who inputs the needed information into the machine from his station.

"Hold on tight boys" Tony announces as the machines starts, a buzzing sound filling the room as a bright white light engulfs Wolverine and Magneto.


	2. Meeting Your Future Self

Meeting Your Future Self

Xavier Mansion stood for eight years in isolation and now at last it was finally inhabited once more. After the attack on the CIA base and the loss of both Angel and Darwin, Charles was prepared to forget the entire thing and send both Alex and Sean home. However, undeterred, they wished even more to fight the battle against Shaw, so instead of parting ways Charles had brought them to his childhood home where he would train them for the upcoming fight.

So far everyone's training had progressed, each of his 'students' having come far since being brought from the CIA base. Moira took it upon herself to help Charles in some of his lessons and act as chef for the household. Raven spent most of her time in the gym or in the labs with Hank who had been working on prototypes suits, equipment and even a serum that would hopefully hold the cure to his and Raven's cosmetic problems.

Erik did not agree with this idea, though he did not sway either young mutants to his argument, as of yet anyway. Erik spent most of his time training by himself, Charles had asked if he had needed any assistance but Erik ultimately refused every time. The only time Charles got to spend with his friend was in the evenings after dinner, the kids would all go off to watch the tv, along with Moira sometimes, while he and Erik departed towards the study for a good game of chess in which they were currently in the process of.

"Alex was marvellous today Erik, he finally managed to hit the dummy, the wrong dummy mind you, but he didn't set the bunker on fire."

Erik merely nodded. Charles moved his piece and continued what felt like his one man conversation that he had been having for the past forty minutes. "Did your training go well today?" Erik gives him another nod, now focused on calculating his own move. "I do hope you will eventually reconsider allowing me to partake in your training sessions Erik, it would be very interesting to see how you have been getting along."

"Maybe" Erik at last answers and moves his knight, smiling after delivering his move and taking one of Charles's bishops.

Charles loves that smile, he wishes Erik would show it more often. He has a beautiful smile, it makes it seem as though Erik had forgotten his past, all his cares and ideas of revenge. Charles was becoming a little obsessed actually with that smile, in fact becoming a little obsessed with Erik all together. The man intrigued him, never before had Charles encountered someone whose mind was on the same wavelength as his; let alone a man so attractive. Charles had never really found a man attractive before either, he could appreciate the male physique, yet it all came down to the mind in the end, and Erik was perfect in both.

Charles can still feel the shock of want, protection, love, and need when his mind first locked onto Erik's in the ocean. Charles hadn't even been searching for him; it was as though Erik had wanted him to find him. That somehow subconsciously they were both looking for each other. And since then Charles had been fighting the overwhelming want of all things Erik.

Charles had heard of homosexuality before and in all honesty it intrigued him, besides he would never scrutinise against someone for just being different. The idea of Erik though, in his bed, both of them shirtless and kissing and well other things filled Charles' mind constantly.

He couldn't explain this feeling that had overwhelmed him from the very moment he met Erik, in which had been growing ever since. He wondered if Erik felt the same, had felt this strong and overpowering sensational link between the two of them. The telepath had wanted to delve into the metal benders mind often to find out, though he would not go back on the promise he made to his friend.

Charles would never admit it to Erik though either. God, what would he think of him if he didn't feel the same, and even if by some small chance that he did, Charles wasn't sure what he would do about it, after all he still doesn't know what Erik's next move will be after Shaw is dealt with, let alone his current move in their chess game, as the telepath had took his turn immediately after his mental speech began.

"Stuck my friend?" Charles asks, a small smile gracing his youthful face. Erik looks up at him ready to answer back when suddenly they are both blinded by a dazzling white light that engulfs the room. When it dies down and their vision slowly comes back to them two men are standing in the study. Erik automatically stands up, readying himself for a fight, Charles follows suit, searching their minds only to find them being both blocked.

"Sneaking around in here Charles, whatever are you looking for?" the older man of the two questions with a large grin, tapping two fingers against his temple.

"Who are you?" Erik asks, his anger and intensity radiating of him, projecting onto Charles.

"Well I'm you of course" the older man answers.

"Basically we're from the future, the professor wanted us to go back in time to change things, well Magneto here anyway, I'm just along for the ride to make sure he doesn't run off." The other man now speaks barley a hint of concern on his face as he takes the two young men in, confusion etching on both their faces.

Erik clicks first "You were the guy we approached in the bar, you told us to fuck off"

Wolverine now looks confused, whereas Magneto only smirks. "You knew you'd met me before" he aims at his travelling companion before addressing the younger Magneto and Professor. "I kinda lost my memory after I met you then, but anyway I'm an xman now."

"A what?" Charles questions.

"Wow really have gone far back, well I'm gonna head of to my room, hope no one's using it" and with that Wolverine walked out the study making his way to his bedroom.

Before Charles and Erik can continue with their other 'guest' Alex runs into the room "Who was that, and why'd he smirk at me when I told him my name?"

"Don't worry about it Alex" Charles starts, automatically changing into teacher mode "Just a guest is all, no harm, just go about your usual business and let the others know if you see them of our two new guests."

The young mutant nods and leaves.

"Who are you? And who was your friend?" Erik asks again.

"Hardly a friend rather my prison guard. His name is Wolverine; or rather his slave name is Logan."

"Slave name?" Charles asks, again trying to enter this intruder's mind only to fail again.

"Human name. Birth name" The elderly man explains.

"And yours?" Erik questions still.

"Magneto. I'm you from the future."

"How is that possible? Another mutant?" Charles asks, intrigued at the sudden thought of a mutant possessing that kind of power.

"Not this time round, rather a machine created by a man from my time called Tony Stark."

"As in relation to Howard Stark?" Charles asks. Magneto nods.

"Alright, say you are me from the future, prove it!"

With that Magneto pulls his left shirtsleeve up revealing the faded numbers tattooed into his skin. 214782.

Charles' eyes widen in shock at the familiar numbers on the man's arms. He can feel Erik's body next to him jerk backwards, feel the utter confusion and panic coming from the metal benders thoughts. Seeing that his friend was no longer capable of asking questions Charles took over "Why are you here?"

"Why don't you just read my mind Charles, and why you're at it project it also to my younger self there"

Charles is about to speak, but holds back "I couldn't -"

"Only because I was blocking you, seems my possessive use of my helmet over the years has given me a lasting effect you can say."

"Helmet?" the telepath asks.

"You're both see soon, now."

Charles looked at Erik who was staring straight at him. Charles was waiting for Erik's agreement to this, to be dragged into his future self's thoughts; Charles could barely imagine the consequences of seeing one's future.

Erik finally nodded and that was all it took for Charles to jump into Magneto's mind, bringing Erik along with him to stand on the side lines of nearly a life time of memories.

"_We have it in ourselves to be the better men."_

"_We already are."_

_A beach riddled with debris, an aircraft and submarine. Erik is there floating in the air, he wears a metal helmet and in front of him he levitates a dead Shaw. _

_They're fighting on the ground, Charles is trying to remove Erik's helmet, to stop him from sending missiles back towards the humans._

"_There are innocent men on those ships, they're just following orders."_

"_I've been at the mercy of men just following orders, never again."_

_BANG! Gunshots. Shock and worry as Charles falls to the sandy ground beneath him. Erik had deflected a bullet aimed at him by Moira. He shot Charles._

_Erik is holding Charles._

"_I want you by my side. We're brothers you and I. We want the same things."_

"_I'm sorry my friend, but we do not."_

_Erik leaves with Raven. The Brotherhood is created._

_A wheelchair. Erik seeing Charles for the first time since Cuba, crippled because of him. A fight between the Brotherhood and Charles' team erupts. _

_Vast memories of growing old, of fighting and killing humans, fighting to be stopped by the Xmen._

_Xmen. Charles' division of mutant heroes. Charles and Erik are enemies._

"_Sneaking around here Charles. Whatever are you looking for?"_

"_I'm looking for hope."_

"_And I will bring you hope old friend."_

"_We are the future Charles Not them. They no longer matter."_

_A school, Charles a professor for mutants, a safe haven here at Westchester. _

_So many new students that fight Magneto and his brotherhood. _

_Magneto building a machine to transform humans into mutants. The kidnapping of a young girl whom he intends to sacrifice for his wishes to be fulfilled, to full of himself, to selfish to give his life to his cause. _

_A plastic prison, Charles is still visiting him._

"_Why do you come here?"_

"_Why ask questions to which you already know the answer to."_

"_And I will always be there."_

_Magneto telling the enemy the whereabouts of Charles' school and the secrets of cerebro. Attacking an underground base with the Xmen, only to leave Charles to his doom, along with using Charles to kill all humans. The Xmen stop Magneto's plan._

_Sitting in a living room, a mutant in front of the two enemies. Magneto thrown aside as the redheaded woman and Charles stare each other down, having some sort of telepathic battle. Charles loses. The Professor levitating in the air before disintegrating into nothing._

"_Charles!"_

"_Charles Xavier did more for mutants then you'll ever know. My greatest regret is that he had to die for our cause to live."_

"_You just stood there and let him die." _

_A civil war. Brotherhood against Xmen. A cure. Magneto losing his powers. Of being human, alone in a world united._

Blackness engulfs them, as no memory presents itself now, but instead a voice, a woman speaking, as if Magneto knew what it would sound like, but wasn't present for. Charles' funeral. A eulogy.

"_A world he tried to heal, a mission he never saw accomplished. It seems the destiny of great men to see their goals unfulfilled. Charles was more than a leader, more than a teacher, he was a friend. When we were afraid he gave us strength, and when we were alone he gave us a family. He may be gone, but his teachings live on through us, his students. Wherever we may go we must carry on his vision. And that's a vision of a world united." _

And just like that Charles, along with Erik are thrust forcefully out of Magneto's mind.

While Charles tries to regain his balance and sift through the memories he just saw Erik just walks out, and with him his feelings of fear, anger, pain, grief, and the need to vomit follow him.

Charles looks back and forth between the same two men, separated only by time; unsure of whom he needs to talk to first. His mind can hardly comprehend what he just saw, yet being Erik and seeing that would have been much worse.

He follows his Erik.

Charles rushes after his friend, following the loud screams of anger emitting from the other mutant's mind only to be stopped by Raven.

"Hey, Charles, whose that guy?"

"What guy Raven?" Charles replied, torn between replying to her or simply ignoring her. His worry for Erik being too strong or the fact he just saw that one day soon she would betray him, leave him.

"That tall, dark, and sexy broody one. He said he'd just got here but wasn't staying for long."

"That's right only for a day or so, a mutant simply in need of a quick place to stay; now I need to go see Erik." Charles snapped.

"Ok, I was just asking." Raven responded, putting her hands up in a mocking defence before heading of down the other corridor.

When Charles arrived outside Erik's room it was silent, except for the telepath of course who could hear the numerous questions running throughout the metalbender's mind. Charles knocked.

"Erik?"

Silence.

"Erik please."

Silence.

"Fine" Charles opened the door to find the room in darkness, though he could make out the outline of his friend leaning against the windowsill.

"I want to be alone Charles."

"Come now my friend, there's no need to be like this" he walks closer to Erik "we don't even know if this man is really from the future let alone you."

"You saw the numbers. And his memories, new ones, but some are ours." Erik explained barley a hint of emotion in his voice which was so uncharacteristic of the mutant. "Anyway why are you here? Shouldn't you be seeing to the other me?"

"You needed me."

"I don't need anyone Charles."

"Very well, if and when you want to talk" he didn't finish his sentence, not knowing what to say he simply nodded then departed from the room, the thoughts of his friend slowly quieting as he made his way back to the study where he had left Magneto.


	3. Charles and Magneto

Charles and Magneto

Luckily for Charles, Magneto had seemingly not left the study; instead he had moved himself to sit on one of the armchairs by the fire in which he was staring into intently.

The telepath cleared his throat "I apologise for having to leave like that, but you understand that I had to see to Erik, he was very distressed at the memories you showed us."

Magneto did not respond. Yet another Erik Lensherr that was giving him the silent treatment. "I would give you your old room but of course it's already occupied by yourself" Charles forced a laugh, the tension in the room growing.

"Always so polite Charles, why don't you ask what's really on your mind." Magneto turned in his chair, a small smile appearing in the dark, his face illuminated by the firelight.

Charles was struck with what to say; there were far too many questions on his mind that he just said the first one that popped into his head.

"What am I like? I mean the older me?"

"Exactly as you are now however much more wise. A wisdom I never accepted as right" Magneto huffed a small laugh, turning back to gaze at the flickering bright flames.

Charles moved over now to sit opposite the elderly man, taking his silence as his waiting for Charles' next inquiries.

"The other man who travelled with you, Logan. He said that it was my idea to send you back in time, to now, why?"

Magneto answers, though does not turn his attention to Charles "I have no idea, though you must have had your reasons I'm sure."

It surprises Charles that he's not asking about Erik, about what Magneto has done. No doubt Magneto thinks the same, however the next question lingering on the front of his mind he dare not ask though it simply slips out "My death."

Magneto's eyes flicker towards Charles and in that moment the telepath is overcome with emotions, memories, something Magneto did not intend to reveal. _Pain, desperation, willing the metal in the room to move, to get to Charles or take out Jean, a glimpse of Logan, the attempt to even throw him at Charles, to save him, Jean's powers too strong, Magneto not being able to move, move anything. He can't save him. _And there it is _regret, sorrow, betrayal._ Logan's voice from the previous set of memories come to him 'You just stood there and let him die.'

"You tried to save me."

Magneto's face tenses yet no sign of emotion shows. Charles catches his eye and just stares at him, seeing the closeness of Magneto breaking, losing his charade. The once metal manipulator sighs "It was my fault you died, I should have listened to you but instead I egged Jean on, not knowing the full extent of what she was capable of. Then I unleashed her upon the world, through my ignorance. The monster unleashes an even bigger monster."

"You're not a monster" Charles reacts, placing his hand lightly over the enclosed one's of Magneto that rest upon his lap.

A sad laugh is all Magneto can muster. "Oh but I am, I always have been. Even the Erik now knows this and if I knew that he was not needed for the fight in Cuba I would have Wolverine run him through this instant, if only to stop the pain that you would suffer."

Charles' hand retracts instantly, the sudden surge of anger welling up inside of him of Erik being threatened, and the most awful part of it all, by none other than his future self. How could he hate himself so much? He tried to save me, how could he hate himself so much? Is this what his Erik feels about himself?

Magneto does not leave room for Charles to reply; instead he asks "Why send me back? You're Charles, albeit a younger version, why send me back? To change what happened?" he shrugs his shoulders "You had faith in your Xmen, you would not send me back for no firm reason, you of all people know the dangers of what time travel can do to ones' mind, one's future. So why send me back?"

"Maybe he thinks you lost time with each other, that you coming here will keep my Erik with me where he's truly needed."

"Charles never needed me, you don't need me" Magneto's walls were finally crumbling, his emotions clearly coming through his voice. "You were always the stronger one, my ideas got in the way of everything, and only now that it has all been said and done do I finally realise this" he huffs another small laugh full of bitterness. "My punishment."

"No, a gift, a chance to change your own future, to show this Erik the right way, to be happy" Charles insisted, his hand back again, holding Magneto's firmly; urging the old man to look at him with his sheer willpower.

Magneto looked up, a genuine smile gracing his tired face "I don't deserve happiness."

Charles held in the tears that were building up, he could not understand how his Erik could come to this, no matter what happened.

"I'm here because of Charles, and when my time here is done I will go back to what I was doing, being alone and waiting to die, a broken man." Magneto states plainly, his face back to showing no sign of what he truly feels. Charles can't help but try to pry into the older man's mind to make sense of this, but found once again he was unable to, maybe it had something to do with him being out of his own time, but still Charles had to know.

"How could you have come to this?"

"You've seen my future, our future my friend. I was blinded by my anger, then by your death I engaged a war" he looks back to the fire, the embers slowly diminishing "but I was left with nothing. Only then did I truly realise my wrong ways." Magneto retracts his hands, Charles' own hands hover for a moment before they are back in his lap as his eyes lock with this version of his friend. "My reasoning for being here Charles is to help you, so that you may know what battles await you and to fight them better, so that you may never have to suffer at my hand."

"Why do you hate yourself? Even now, here in this time?"

"I've always been broken Charles, no matter what you did. The Erik here is beyond hope. We're destined to destroy you."

"You did not destroy me." Charles can't believe what he's hearing; he won't "From what you've shown me of myself, I can't believe what I will turn into" he stutters hands flustering about "a saint for mutant-kind, my school!"

"You will do more for mutants then you will ever know, my single greatest regret was that you had to die for my cause to live" Magneto's head drops in shame.

"But I won't now. You being here, telling us all this will stop it."

A breathy laugh escapes the future Erik "Try to convince that to my younger self. Even with this knowledge, I'm far too headstrong. I will always do what I believe best no matter what evidence there is against it Charles, you should know that."

Charles never thought anyone to be a lost cause, but this man sitting before him had proved him wrong, proved him wrong in the worst way imaginable, he's Erik. But not his Erik, Charles has faith in his Erik.

"Well I must wish you a goodnight" Charles yawns, not realising that it had been so late "Would you like me to show you to a room?"

"No thank you Charles. I'm just going to sit by the fire a little longer. I know my way around this place should I need anything. I never forgot."

Charles nods then leaves, shutting the door behind him. He's torn from going to see Erik again or just simply to leave it for the night and get some much needed sleep after the confusing events of the evening. Sleep wins out.


	4. Erik and Magneto

Erik and Magneto 

Erik had watched the sun rising, he had not slept all night. Too many emotions ran within his mind, things he could barely comprehend. Many times during the night he had packed his case of the few possessions he had only to chuck them aside, collapse onto his bed and cry. His thoughts had lingered on Charles, seeing his face in the study fall into utter disbelief, the tears forming in his friend's eyes, the friend that he would betray and kill. Erik had left. He could barely face Charles, the stupid fool, coming to comfort him when he should have been running. He should have never come along; he should have left the base and gone after Shaw alone if only to save Charles from the hurt he would cause him. It seemed he was destined to be alone, to hurt the ones he held dear, the ones who seemed to truly care. His thoughts turned towards his parents, to his mother. What would she say, she would be so disappointed with him, for what he would do to someone who had only tried to make him feel welcomed, wanted. To show him what it was like to have a friend. And even with that Erik had crossed the line; the friendship that Charles offered was slowly turning into something else on his part. Erik had encountered men like him in the camps, though Erik never said anything. He didn't need another label to mark him as wrong and different. Charles would never want him like that.

"Scheiße" Erik yelled, slamming his fists atop of the cabinet, face following to rest against the wooden surface. Breathing deeply the metal bender tried to calm himself down, shutting his eyes and focussing on the movement of his chest. He tried to keep his thoughts blank but it didn't work, he still saw the look on Charles' face and just as quick it turned into the presumably older Charles obliterating into nothing. Anger crept back to the forefront of his mind, and this time it turned against the man that had caused all this in the first place.

With a new sense of purpose he stormed from his bedroom, a grim determination set on his face, though about what he didn't really know. All he knew was that he wanted to beat the crap out of this old –

Erik stopped, his senses suddenly pulled to something he had never felt before, some metal that he had never come across. A body walked passed him and as it did he grabbed the wrist closest to him and brought it to his face.

"Wanna let go of my hand bub."

Erik turned to see an unimpressed Logan, his eyebrow raised in speculation. Erik let go.

"You have metal, in your hands; it's in your whole body. I've never felt something like that before" Erik stated. Logan grinned as he allowed his claws to shoot out from his knuckles. Erik started visibly but held his stance; he then let the curiosity show as he focussed his powers on the metal.

"Called adamantium" Logan stated before reclining his claws back into his hands "Used to be made of bone till I got the stuff injected into my system."

"You were experimented on" Erik exclaimed, fuelling his anger towards the humans. Logan simply shrugged. "If humans did this to you then why did you side with Charles?" Erik asked utterly confused with the lack of hate Wolverine held towards the humans who did this to him.

"Because it was the right side, we're the better men; it's our job to protect them." Logan answered, walking away as he did so, leaving behind an angry confused and guilt ridden man.

After his encounter with Wolverine, Erik continued on his path to hunt down his older counterpart. He found him within the study that he had appeared in last night, sitting beside the fire place; before any thought process could be had Erik barged in and demanded "why do we do it?"

"You already know" Magneto turned to face him, smiling "We do what we want and nothing gets in our way."

"But to hurt Charles" Erik emphasised unable to withhold the desperation in his voice.

"Yes, the only man who ever understood us. We're arrogant, we never realise before it's too late."

"I won't let it happen."

"Oh you won't" Magneto stood "you won't be able to stop it, the monster that we are. I only hope Charles comes to his senses and kills you after Cuba."

Erik began to charge at him though managed to hold back at the last second, letting his anger pour through with his words instead "then why didn't you ever do it, kill us, even now that you have nothing!" he practically spat.

"Because we aren't strong enough" Magneto simply states.

"I'll change things, I'll protect Charles."

"Protect Charles. We destroy him, cripple him, leave him to the psychotics of another mutant, stand by and watch him die. Your best bet is to leave Charles alone. He would have been better off without us."

Erik's fists clench by his side, desperately wanting to continue to argue, yet not wanting to show his tears. He left.


	5. The Real Reason

The Real Reason

Charles had been busy all day with everybody's individual training sessions whilst trying to keep the real situation unknown, along with Raven's sudden interest in Logan, much to Hank's dismay. Logan had been pottering around the mansion, loitering during training sessions with rather un-encouraging tips for Alex. Charles intended to check in on Magneto later, but first he went to the present Erik's room in the hopes of him being in a better mood than the other night. As he turned into the corridor he was knocked back by the force of pure and utter self-loathing along with the sound of strong sobbing coming from behind Erik's door. He hesitantly stood before the door, taking a deep breath he knocked on the door "Erik?"

Silence.

Not Again Erik, Charles thought, knocking another time and calling out his friend's name.

Charles walked in again, but this time to a packed case sitting beside Erik on the bed who had just gathered his emotions in time. "You're leaving?"

"I have to."

"Is this about Shaw?"

"No."

"Magneto then, what did he say to you?" Charles came closer now, standing in front of the metal bender who finally looked up, his eyes were red and tear stains lined his face.

"Nothing. Just proved to me what I knew all along."

"And what's that?"

"That I'm a monster. I'm everything Shaw ever made me, and more."

Charles sighed deeply, keeping himself calm for Erik's sake as he sank to his knees to look directly into sad green eyes. "You're not like that. You will change things. I believe in you, you want to be different. Magneto is just too far gone; you have the chance to change things Erik, to make your life a happy one." Charles smiled brightly urging these words to come through to the other mutant.

"I hurt you Charles" Erik chocked "all the things you've done for me and I repay you like that." He looked down again, unable to stare into the bottomless blue of Charles' eyes.

"My friend, you haven't hurt me. You wont, you know now, you can stop it."

"But I would have done it Charles" he looks up, pain written all over his face "if Magneto hadn't shown up I would of done it, turned against you, confined you to a chair and left you to die."

Charles reached for him then, but Erik abruptly turned away from his touch "Erik. You don't know that."

"I should have died in those camps."

Charles snapped, grabbing Erik's face, forcing him to look at him "don't you ever say that, don't you ever dare say that again. You're a good person Erik; I know you are. I can feel it." Charles words softened towards the end, searching his friends face for any comprehension. He found none.

The telepath stood back up and turned immediately towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"

Charles responded, not turning around to answer "to talk to Magneto."

Magneto was still in the study but now he had moved from the fireside and sat at the chessboard, both black and white pieces in place.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. I took the liberty of setting up the pieces" Magneto smiled, his gaze following Charles as he came to sit in front of him. Charles eyed him, staring him down as he moved a pawn. Magneto continued to smile.

"Why did you say all those things to him?"

"He asked" Magneto made his move.

"Talking to him like that isn't going to change things, you claim you want me to be safe yet you egg him on about being a monster."

"But that's what we are."

"No my friend, that's what you think you are" Charles replied with all seriousness as he moved yet another white chess piece.

"Blind now just as you always have been Charles."

"You're the one who's blind" the telepaths voice rose, Magneto's smile fell. "You want to know why he still had hope in you. Why he still needed to believe you could come back? He didn't send you back here to prevent his disability or even his death, he sent you back so that he could keep you, because he loved you" Charles caught his breath, shock evident in both himself and the man across from him at his words, he continued "ever since his mind touched yours that day in the ocean, he knew you were the one, to be connected like that. He didn't want to lose you. He never wanted to lose you, I -" Charles voice broke "I don't want to lose you."

Throughout Charles' words he had accidently let slip some of his own emotions, projecting them onto Magneto who now sat silent, showing no emotion what's so ever. The game of chess was all but forgotten.

"Your Charles loved you Erik. Every day for his whole life, forgave you for everything you had ever done against the ones he cared for, against himself, because he loved you, truly loved you Erik. Maybe he wanted you to come back and find that out." Charles arose abruptly, leaving the study to a wide eyed sorrowful old man.

Charles kept walking, kept breathing, realisation of what he had just done, what he had just said overwhelming him. He ran into Logan.

"Time to go?" Charles asked impassively.

"Yep, 24 hours about up. Went by your Magneto's place and -"

"He's not my magneto" Charles cut in sharply "he's my Erik."

"Alright then, you're Erik, to see if he wanted to go talk or say goodbye to the old man, said you had gone down to have a word." Logan looked at him, eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes I did. I am grateful for the two of you coming here, you have aided me greatly in doing so" Charles answered with real feeling, though keeping his conversation with Magneto to himself.

"Yeah, well if the future does change, don't forget to find me Professor; don't forget to find all of us." Logan gave a genuine smile, his words spiking a sense of warmth and loyalty in Charles' heart.

"I won't" Charles swallowed, nodding as Logan placed a hand on his shoulder before walking off towards the study.

Logan had walked into the study to see Magneto sat staring at a chess board, he also noted a single tear running down his cheek. Logan made no mention of this as he asked "you ready to go old man?"

Magneto looked around the room, but not at Wolverine, nodding as he stared at the chair that Charles had just occupied before all he could see was a flash of white blinding light surrounding him.


	6. Charles and Erik

Charles and Erik

Charles steadied his breathing, unsure of what he was about to do was really the right thing, then again the future Erik knows now, it would be wrong that this Erik didn't, his Erik. Saying farewell to Logan had finally settled what he believed to be in his heart and for the real reason behind the whole time travel shenanigan. Charles would live a good life even with Erik as Magneto, but he hadn't wanted just a good life, he wanted one where he spent it with the one he loved. Charles concluded that had to be the real reason for sending Magneto back, not to simply warn him of future events, but to make Charles realise he couldn't let him go, that if he didn't act now, he never would, for it would all be too late, they would be too far torn apart. Or that's what Charles hopes, god this was confusing and terrifying and every other emotion that was rattling on in his brain. For the third time in only a few hours Charles knocked on Erik's door and called out his name, and once again he was answered with silence. Charles sighed heavily before opening the door only to find it had been locked.

"Erik, open the door."

Silence.

"Please Erik, it's me, just open the door."

Silence.

Charles was beginning to worry; Erik wouldn't have done anything stupid, would he? Charles banged against the door, letting some of his fears project onto the other mutant "Erik, please open the door."

The lock clicked, unlocking. Charles walked in to find Erik sitting beneath the bay window staring out into the night, the light of the moon highlighting every feature of Erik's face that made him so handsome.

"Erik"

The metal bender did not turn at his name, his gaze remained on nothing "he gone?"

"Yes, both Magneto and Logan have both gone."

Erik just nods. There is silence for a few seconds before Erik announces "I'm leaving."

"What?" shock evident in his voice, Charles had not expected that.

"After Cuba, I'm leaving"

"You can't" shock had turned into desperation, something which Erik had noticed so much so that he finally turned to meet his friend's eyes.

"Charles you've seen what I'm going to do."

"So what, you just going to let me get shot then leave for good." The telepath bit back the sob that was ready to burst forward.

Erik's voice took a sharp turn "No. Kill Shaw, stop the missiles then leave."

"So you're going to change that, but you can't change anything else."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is" Charles shouts, pleading with desperate need to make Erik understand. They just stare at each other, Charles regaining himself as Erik takes in Charles' state more so than words.

"Don't run from me Erik, please. I need you."

"You're better off without me."

Charles laughed, a quiet and bitter laugh "oh no my friend, you have no idea just how much I need you."

Charles expected Erik's next sentence, afraid of what continuing down this conversation meant he changed topics.

"What did you and him talk about?"

Charles didn't have to ask who he was on about "I told him why he was sent back." At this Erik took interest, puzzlement sweeping across his features, silently asking Charles to continue. "I figured it out, Charles; my older self knew that the only way to make sure things go right had nothing to do with showing us what you're going to do."

Erik looked even more confused as Charles walked towards him, kneeling down in front of him taking hold of his hands. Well Xavier, it's now or never, Charles thought to himself as he began to explain. "It was me. I was giving myself the push to bloody admit my feelings, something I was too scared of doing, and he knew that."

"Knew what Charles?" worry etched in his voice.

Charles simply smiled, one of the brightest most brilliant smiles he had ever worn. Tears were forming, but they were happy tears as he answered "that – that I love you."

Before Erik could do anything, Charles projected his earlier conversation with Magneto that night, along with his own feelings that had been growing throughout his time with Erik, from getting him out of the ocean, confronting him when he was going to leave the CIA base, their road trip around America searching for other mutants. His dreams of a kiss, of lying together in bed, wrapped in each other's arms, of them running a school together.

When Charles' stream of thought ended and Erik's mind returned back to the room they were both quietly crying, hands grasping tighter.

"I love you" Charles repeated.

"How could - "

"Easily" Charles answered having already heard the question forming in Erik's mind even before it had left his mouth. "I love you Erik, so very very much." Charles leant closer, withdrawing one of his hands to bring it up to place against the side of Erik's face. The metal bender flinched at the touch, he's never known love, at least not this kind of love, but eventually he relaxes into Charles' touch.

"But I'm - "

"A wonderful man who simply doesn't know it, but I do Erik. I do."

"Charles" Erik stuttered, his voice strained with the lump in his throat. Charles just smiled at him, one filled with so much love. They continued just staring at each other intensely through wet eyes, faces inches apart, close enough to share each other's breath. Their eyes slowly shut as they both automatically leant forwards until their lips tentatively met. Erik let out a small gasp, Charles letting him close his mouth before placing his lips against Erik's once more, this time slowly moving against him, encouraging Erik to kiss him back. Charles' hand climbed higher to run his fingers through Erik's hair, bringing his face even closer whilst sending his thoughts of love, trust, and hope to soothe Erik's mind. The metal bender at last began to kiss back, though still with some uncertainty.

Charles placed his other hand on his neck, causing Erik to lean into him and grasp onto Charles' shirt. Erik at last took a leap, opening his mouth to run his tongue along the telepaths lips, pushing for Charles to give him more. Charles moaned, opening his mouth willingly, letting Erik lead as their tongues met, and uniting at last, something that Charles hoped they would continue to do so in everything they did. As long as they were together. Together like it was always meant to be.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Magneto and Wolverine appear back inside Stark Tower standing in the machine that had taken them back in time, but had anything changed? Everything looked the same, Storm, Beast and the two humans stood there; that is until he noticed some familiar faces that shouldn't be there.

Cyclops and Jean; smiling and holding each other, and standing beside them: Charles. And as soon as his eyes landed upon these mutants a magnificent jolt shook throughout his entire body, sudden flashes of images, memories he realises flood into his mind.

_The day he had just left, his younger self and Charles kissing. Finding his point of rage and serenity. _

_The Cuba mission ending in Shaw's death and the joining of Shaw's team with theirs, of Charles walking away. _

_Of years on missions working together, smiling, in school, teaching students, of coming up behind Charles after he had finished a lesson and kissing his neck, Charles turning into his arms to kiss him back._

_Being intimate with each other._

_Of finding the current xmen._

_Mystique, no Raven, with her own family with Azazel and their son Kurt. _

_Of growing old together. Happy and in love._

Just as it came to him it left, his whole life had changed, these memories were real, and they were his. He felt the tears running down his face as the severity of what was happening took hold. Turning to face Wolverine it appeared that he had gone through the same kind of experience. His new life flooding into him. Though that was the only thing that seemed to be different, he could sense the adamantium in Logan's body; in fact he could sense all the metal in the room. He had never suffered the cure in this life; he had never done any of the cruel and destructive things that had helped to create his identity as Magneto.

As these thoughts ran through his head, Logan had gone over to his teammates, embracing them before moving to Charles, Jean and even Scott.

"Erik."

Charles had only ever called him Erik, never Magneto. With great strength Erik looked, staring at the man he thought he had lost.

"_Well done Erik._" Charles' voice sounded in his mind.

"_What happened?_"

"_The future was changed, and for the better my friend_."

Then Magneto remembered what the younger Charles had said to him before he had left "_You -_"

"_- love you_" Charles answered, now walking towards Erik "I always have." And as Charles took him into his arms all of Magneto's guilt left him. Returning Charles' embrace he could see the mutants in front of him talking and smiling, how it should have been all along. It seemed at last he had been forgiven; that Charles had forgave him, and he was allowed to be Erik once more.


End file.
